


[Podfic] The words only your wars define

by greedy_dancer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coda, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, spoilers for episode 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of cjmarlowe's story. 
</p><p>Writer's summary: <i>Loving each other was a goddamn minefield—messy and treacherous and every step, every choice, potentially destructive. But reaching the other side together made it all worth it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The words only your wars define

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The words only your wars define](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401715) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:12:45 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/R1cuaw) | **Size:** 18MB
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/1nJChRW) | **Size:** 12MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Shameless podfic, so I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to the writer for having Blanket Permission to podfic, and to paraka for hosting! And I guess thanks to the birds for providing the ambient noise?


End file.
